minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Gib7 - First Appearance
Author's Note: This is a pasta made for the EnderChas Remake Competition. Some spelling errors are intentional. EnderChas is the original writer of this series and not me.'' ---- In December 2017, a blog was written on blogging website. It gained a lot of attention. Some users claimed it to be a troll post, and some considered it to be real. This post mysteriously disappeared from the site and so did the user along with it. However some have succeeded in copying down entire right before it got deleted and managed to propogate them to particular sites, informing others about it. But whenever it appeared on a certain site, it would be deleted a few moments after it gets posted. The following is a revived version of the blog: ---- Hello, my name is Tris, and I'm advising you to never mistake a game to be as friendly as you think. Nowadays in multiplayer games, you do see atleast one hacker in a server. He could be flying around, killing people with a single hit, ruining the map, or so on. However, the experience that occured to me wasn't a normal one. Allow me to explain. Today, I happened to be playing on Mineplex. It was a fine holiday in the reality and as I thought, nothing could distract from my game. No Mom, no Dad, and aha - no idiotic brothers as well, for they had all gone outside to the market! I had locked myself in the room so that nobody could come in out of nowhere. They all were a pain to me. My parents were pure evil. They never cared about me. And my elder siblings, they would always get me into trouble for no reason. And despite me being the righteous person here, the blame always came on me, the youngest of all. In a nutshell, I was cursed to a life with a corrupted family. Presently, I was playing Survival Games Solo. I was very skilled and efficient. It seems that mouse I bought with MY money this Christmas really paid off. The computer I bought, too, was very useful. I was usually locked at 60 FPS and never did something go wrong. So with the Assassin kit, which made the players notice your nametag only when you were 10 blocks away from their sight, I hopped onto a game. There were a huge amount of players moving about in the lobby. I was impatiently waiting for the game to begin. Then the 60 second countdown began. In no time, we all were transferred to the map, which was basically a forest. After the 5 second countdown, I emerged from my place before anyone else could and rummaged through the chests. I eventually obtained an iron chestplate, an iron legging, some porkchop, and a stone sword. Perfect. It was then, that the invincibility countdown had ended and PvP was enabled. Like a swift eagle, I smacked, dodged, and countered attacks from here and there. I swiftly eliminated 3-4 players. It was then that my hunger bar was reduced to five. I consumed some porkchop, then got the hell outta there. The rest of that match was basically hunting for resources and weaponry. I also managed to enchant my diamond sword. In the end, two other players and I were left. The deathmatch began and we were all teleported to the spawn. Looking around, I saw two players: 'Rad123092' and 'Gib7'. The countdown commenced. I moved before anyone else. And yes, I drifted across the spawn, intefered in the path of Rad123092 and gave a powerful blow to subdue him. Rad123092 was killed by Empress_Tris (2/12). Two players remain. Good luck! I turned and saw the other player 'Gib7' rummaging a chest. He was armorless and probably, weaponless. He had the Steve skin. I smirked. It was time to use that special ability. I took one step. Then another. After that, I ran towards him. My eyes never went off him. Killing him would be a piece of cake. And then I hopped. During the jump, I settled my middle finger on the right part of the mouse. And when I landed, I unleashed my special ability upon the enemy. The sword went through his torso. And then he turned red, and lay down to his side; he was dead. I smirked again. "Pathetic," I said into my headphone's microphone and chuckled. Hold on. Why... hasn't he disappeared yet? He was just a dead body lying on the side, completely red. But he was yet... there. Moreover, no victory message had appeared in the chat. Well, must be a stupid glitch. I just wasted my time on this useless map. I paused to quit, and saw that the Disconnect button was missing. What? Oh well, another glitch. I pressed ALT and F4 together. Why the hell isn't this working? I then heard the sound of lightning striking the surface in the game. I resumed the game, finding a message from the player, now mysteriously missing from where he once lay, in the chat. You shouldn't have done that... I heard the sound of lightning behind my character. I turned around. There was Gib7, now in a skin of Steve covered in blood. Honestly, I freaked out. Uhhhh hacker? Are you hacking? Yes, I am Gib7, one of the most professional hackers out there. An UNDEAD hacker. I... I don't get it. You see, I was a famous hacker who was the most wanted by the FBI. I scurred from to place to place as I stole personal data, cheated for money, and sometimes... MURDERED people in an enjoyable way. ...I... don't believe this. Allow me to complete, punk. So one day I happened to be on the run, and eventually I managed to break in and hide in the Mojang HQ. And then I hid behind a huge object. I never knew that it was a generator of 550 volts until I dumbfoundedly came in contact with a broken wire. And so, the electric current rippled throughout my entire body and I was electrouted. The next thing I knew, I was IN the game. And so I went unnoticed. I lived under this alias, 'Gib7' throughout my so-called 'eternal' life. I have a been a prominent player on this server, and doubtlessly, and the holder of the first rank on the server. I earned fame worldwide. But you, being a normal scumbag, have defeated me. Now they will all taunt and mock me, chase me out of this world, just like my parents and relatives were like. I feel... bad for you... I too--- But before I could finish typing, a shout elevated in the headphones: "SHUT UP!" My instincts reacted quicker than usual: I threw off my headphones. My heart beated tumultously. He... spoke through the headphones. Something you couldn't do in Minecraft. I was shocked by this. After a few moments of staring at the screen like an idiot, I replied: You.. You just spoke? He gradually made his way to me. Yes... and now... you will pay for what you have done. I will not scumb to those players... never. What do you think you can do, fool? Try. I smirked, presuming that he was wrong. I jumped at the plug point and pulled out the power cord of the computer. Wew. Done. A faint jeer arose within my ears. I froze. I instinctively returned to my seat, only to see my computer working on its own. I clutched my mouse and looked at the screen. Gib7 was missing. I looked around. Hello? Anyone? hello? gib7? please tell whats going on here!! Out of nowhere, I happened to hear another voice. Not from my computer, but from behind me. I turned around. My jaws dropped open. A huge, blocky hand seized me by my big shirt, and pulled me up. A part of my shirt went up, whereas my skinny body slid a bit downwards. I didn't fall to the ground, though. It swiftly proceeded to the nearby wall, and pinned me to it. "How suspenseful," the huge blocky body of Gib7, stained with blood, resembling his in-game skin, said as an evil smile spread across his face. He looked at my legs, then back at me. "Now it's time we end this." He threw me on the ground. My back slammed against the ground. I screamed in pain, attempting to get up. Then he pinned me. "Leave me," I sobbed desperately, as hot tears poured down my cheek, "Please l-leave me!" But he didn't, for he ripped out my legs with immense force and pressure. I screamed so hard, spreading the tears down my eyes. It was over. I was done for. I looked down to my legs. Chunks of flesh seperated from chunks of flesh. Bones seperated from bones. And I couldn't do anything. And I wasn't able to stop this. Why? Why did it have to happen to me? Gib7, raising the legs to his view, said: "This will be perfect for a new body. And, it's time to disappear from the world. Nobody will know of this." That was the last I heard from him before things went black. When I awoke, I found myself in a huge pool of blood. It was the blood from the joints. My entire dress and the half of my body was soaked in blood. I slowly and painfully sat up, then looked around, twisting my head. I saw the computer there, off. It seemed as if it was untouched. But it wasn't. I cried. I was doomed. I knew that I would soon die of excessive blood lost. Well, atleast I could do a favor, I thought. I crawled with immense but now reduced pain. I made my way up to the computer after plugging in the power cord. I started up the computer. Others shouldn't face the same thing I had faced. And so, I eventually began writing this blog. So please, please, if you are reading this, then please DO NOT face the smaething. Please... I beg you. The pain is unbearable. I cannot help but sob and groan. If you happen to face the smaetninh then he may take your hands, your head, or even yor HEART. I cannot exit the room either, for the lock is located on the top part of the door, and I cannot reach it. I am doomed. Now I can't feel my heart beating. Soplsdontfacethesamething.plsicantbreathenowidontwantuguystohavdasamefat.e........ ---- ''There was reportedly a girl from California with the name of Sally Anderson, aged 16, who was found unconscious in her house, and that too, with her legs amputated. Upon discovery, she was rushed to the closest hospital. She miracously survived, but was put in a secret recovery area (as per the wish of her family) under a life-supporting machine for the timebeing. The location of this hospital is still yet unknown to the public. The Internet went crazy on knowing this. The police have registered a case of attempted murder. The culprit is yet to be found. However, within a month, this news faded obscurity. Presently, Sally Anderson is forced to live a life without her lower limbs.'' There was no player called 'Gib7' found anywhere on the web or Minecraft. Mineplex Leaderboards didn't even contain a player called 'Gib7'. On no other server a player with that nametag was seen. If you try registering a Minecraft username such as that, you will be notified that such a username exists. ''So, was this ever true? ---- '''''Credited to H950sm. Category:Creepypasta Category:Remakes Category:Gib7 Remakes Category:Giberbyte Category:H950sm Category:Long Pastas